Wheel rakes such as shown in application Ser. No. 08/812,234 now U.S. Pat. No. 589,905 include a series of rake arms pivotally mounted to a main frame member. FIG. 1 (prior art) herein shows this rake to include a coil spring extending between upstanding posts on the actuation rod and the rake arms such that when the rake arms are lifted off the ground the coil spring is placed in tension. A chain extends through the coil spring to limit the pivoting of the rake arm and to protect the spring such as when the rake wheel encounters a depression in the field.
This spring arrangement works satisfactorily except that it is vulnerable to breakage and the spring taking a set upon being stretched beyond an acceptable limit.
What is needed is a spring type connection between the actuation rod and the lift arms that will not be subject to spring breakage or malfunction.